songs_sky_referencedfandomcom-20200213-history
Songs Jason Shared on the Indie Music Server
Welcome-Goodbye * "Life Loves a Tragedy" by Poison General Chat * "Das Model" by Kraftwerk * "The Sounds of Silence" by Simon & Garfunkel * "Alone Again Or" by Love * "Imagine" by John Lennon * "Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles * "Drift Away" by Dobie Gray Music General * "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by Primus * "I Don't Want to Be Okay Without You" by Charlie Burg * "Eagle Beach" by White Reaper Song of the Day * "Easy Livin'" by Uriah Heep * "Fashion" by David Bowie * "Space Age Love Song" by A Flock Of Seagulls * "Season of the Witch" by Donovan * "Say Goodbye" by Green Day * "Hide Away" by Daya * "Mr. Jones" by Counting Crows * "Sometimes I Think About" by The Blues Magoos * "Can't Stop" by Red Hot Chili Peppers * "The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring * "I Fought the Law" by The Clash * "Blank Generation" by Richard Hell * "Lexicon Devil" by The Germs * "Flirtin' With Disaster" by Molly Hatchet * "Woman" by Wolfmother * "Matchbox Car" by The Scabs * "Meg White" by Ray Lamontagne * "Alone Again Or" by Love * "The Love Cats" by The Cure * "Walk" by Pantera Music Recommendations * "Pistol Whip" by Imagine Dragons * "Banned in D.C." by Bad Brains * "Coconut" by Harry Nilsson Indie * "That's Not My Name" by The Ting Tings * "This Charming Man" by The Smiths * "The Passenger" by Iggy Pop * "One of Us" by Pomegranates Rock * "Tie Your Mother Down" by Queen * "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness * "Love Train" by Wolfmother * "Radar Love" by Golden Earring * "Jerry Was a Race Car Driver" by Primus Modern Rock * "Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys Alternative * "Take On Me" by Reel Big Fish * "The Toys Go Winding Down" by Primus Psych Rock * "You're Gonna Miss Me" by The 13th Floor Elevators Metal * "Rainbow in the Dark" by Dio * "Roots Bloody Roots" by Sepultura Classic Rock * "The Last Train to Clarksville" by The Monkees * "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin * "Long Train Running" by The Doobie Brothers Punk * "Ghost Rider" by Suicide Folk Punk * "Coffee, God and Cigarettes" by Mischief Brew Hip-Hop * "Bust a Move" by Young MC * "Funky Cold Medina" by Tone-Loc Blues * "If I Had Possession Over Judgement Day" by Robert Johnson Electronic * "People Are People" by Depeche Mode * "Where's the Revolution" by Depeche Mode * "Everyone is Someone in L.A." by Felix da Housecat Pop * "Slide" by The Goo Goo Dolls * "Bad Liar" by Imagine Dragons Electropop * "It's My Life" by Talk Talk Jazz * "'Round Midnight" by Thelonious Monk Musicals and Plays * "More Than Survive" from Be More Chill Joke Songs * "Danny Don't You Know" by Ninja Sex Party * "Glass Joe's Title Fight" by Starbomb * "Big and Chunky" by Moto Moto Category:The Darkness Category:Queen Category:Uriah Heep Category:Be More Chill Category:The Ting Tings Category:Tone-Loc Category:Young MC Category:Primus Category:Green Day Category:Kraftwerk Category:The Goo Goo Dolls Category:Imagine Dragons Category:Harry Nilsson Category:Bad Brains Category:A Flock of Seagulls Category:The Blues Magoos Category:Donovan Category:Counting Crows Category:Daya Category:David Bowie Category:The Clash Category:Depeche Mode Category:The Smiths Category:Richard Hell & the Voidoids Category:Ninja Sex Party Category:Starbomb Category:Felix da Housecat Category:Mischief Brew Category:The Monkees Category:The 13th Floor Elevators Category:Golden Earring Category:Wolfmother Category:Iggy Pop Category:Pomegranates Category:The Germs Category:Love Category:The Scabs Category:Molly Hatchet Category:Charlie Burg Category:Ray Lamontagne Category:Poison Category:Robert Johnson Category:Dobie Gray Category:The Beatles Category:The Doobie Brothers Category:John Lennon Category:Pantera Category:Simon & Garfunkel Category:Talk Talk Category:Thelonious Monk Category:Sepultura